


Ischium

by Wishopenastar



Series: Daily drabbles Capri [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body worship fluff, Canon warnings touched upon very briefly, Drabble, M/M, one (1) mention of fuckwad uncle, they are such husbands, though it plays no role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Laurent pov on their relationship over the years+body worship.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Daily drabbles Capri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Ischium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteeleStingray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleStingray/gifts).



> Title is part of the pubic girdle, Ischium is a bone that roughly comes from the greek word for loin.  
> I was going to write something else (actually featuring bones) but as I plot how to start that have unmitigated fluff instead.  
> This is for SteeleStingray whose was among the first capri fic I read.

_ Is this okay?  _ At the very beginning of their relationship Damen used to ask that before he did anything. Laurent’s whispered agreement had been the norm each night in their bed and yet the question kept coming without any hesitation. 

It had reduced after some time. Damen would ask before they tried anything new but otherwise Laurent’s body was a chartered map—something he learned so intimately in the years, that he could draw a map of the freckles that came in the summer or of the small spots left over from illnesses. 

_ Chartered not conquered,  _ Damen had told him one night as they talked about the future and where they would be. And Laurent had worried about him moving on, with someone else—someone less damaged, once he received what he had wanted. That night Damen’s tongue had traced each and every injury left from his childhood, his lips following his tongue. And Laurent had felt  _ worshipped _ . 

It didn't stop with three years of steady dating or with getting engaged. It didn't stop with the scariness of planning a wedding and more importantly a life together. 

It didn't stop with the ten years of marriage that passed. And it surprised Laurent everyday. 

Their bodies were mapped in each other's minds, their words were, their faces were, and their habits were as well, yet he kept on learning something new about his husband 

Lauren had always craved more as a child, away from his Uncle he got it. In his job and the life he built with the carefully built walls with small gates for friends and a much larger one for his husband.

He got it in the nights they lay together after sex when Damen kissed every inch of his face. Or when they danced in the kitchen as the cooker steamed with rice.

He got it in the satisfaction of a life being lived well.


End file.
